


With Cars

by Michelle



Series: With-Verse [6]
Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Slash, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michelle/pseuds/Michelle
Summary: Viggo takes Orlando on a little joyride.
Relationships: Orlando Bloom/Viggo Mortensen
Series: With-Verse [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129283





	With Cars

**Author's Note:**

> Title: With Cars  
> Author: Michelle  
> Email: michelle [at] waking-vision.com  
> Beta: Nancy  
> Summary: Viggo takes Orlando on a little joyride.  
> Series: Sixth story in the “With”-Verse. Follows “With Teeth”, “With Roses”, “With Kisses”, “With Gifts” and “With Art”.  
> Pairing: Viggo/Orlando  
> Genre: slash  
> Warnings: AU, vamp!fic  
> Rating: NC17  
> Disclaimer: This is still all made up. Sadly.  
> Author’s Note: This story is a little shorter that what I’ve written previously in this series. This is due to the fact that it’s mostly a fluffy interlude.

_The arrow goes straight through my heart / without you everything just falls apart._ (Nine Inch Nails)

~*~

“Orlando, focus!” his professor was currently saying in a rather sharp and loud noise. Orlando cringed and it seemed that his reaction caused Ms Evans to take pity on him. Instead of urging him on to repeat the scene _once again_ , she let him off the hook. For now, at least.

“Okay, everyone. Let’s take a ten-minute break. Get some fresh air or a smoke or whatever.” She waved a hand dismissively and the people operating camera and light took the chance to flee the scene. Orlando was about to follow, but he was stopped before he could make his escape. “Not you, _Mr Bloom_. I’d like a word with you.”

Orlando closed his eyes in defeat. He supposed he was in for some serious browbeating – and hell, he deserved it -, but when he went over to Ms Evans, she gave him a rather motherly look. “Well, Orlando. When we started working on _The Summer of Ghosts_ , I got the impression that you were very enthusiastic about the project. You were always asking for more background material, you were meeting up with Matt to discuss your characters and it was generally very rewarding to work with you. So what changed? Because I really don’t care for the lackluster performance you’ve been giving today.”

He ducked his head, accepting her words as truth. They were currently working exclusively on Polidori, because his character was narrating parts of the plot. The idea was to film those scenes beforehand and then use them in the final production. They had rehearsed his long and ranting monologues extensively and he had received repeated praise from Ms Evans. But now, when it counted the most, he was letting everyone down.

“I think I’m feeling a little under the weather,” was the only excuse Orlando could think of. And if he used some imagination, it might even be true. He felt like he had been run over by a car, but he didn’t think that had anything to do with him getting a cold. Orlando rather supposed it was the ungodly hours he was keeping. His body was getting used to Viggo’s unique nocturnal habits. If the sun came down, Orlando was awake and energetic. But during the days he was constantly yawning and feeling tired. He was young, though, and his body had been able to compensate for the last six months, but Orlando had a feeling that those times were officially over. If he wanted to have both Viggo and Guildhall in his life, he had to do something, and fast. Preferably before Ms Evans decided she had made a mistake in giving him the role of Polidori.

“That is all well and good, but let me point out to you that you are planning on becoming an actor. Everything depends on the actor. Today, it’s a lousy four people who wasted their day because you’re feeling _a little under the weather_.” Her voice was heavy with sarcasm. “Next time it might be forty. You’re here to learn what it takes to be an actor, so please be aware that this is the lesson about professionalism. Unless you accidentally cut off your arm or drown in the Thames, you’re supposed to arrive on time, you’re supposed to come prepared and you’re supposed to deliver your lines right on cue. Understood?”

Orlando nodded. He knew she was right and that made him feel even worse. “I understand. I’ll not let you down again!”

Ms Evans gave him a reconciliatory smile. “That’s the right attitude. Just make sure we’ll never have to have this talk again.”

“I promise,” Orlando assured her, feeling that she had let him off the hook rather easily.

“That’s good.” She patted his hand awkwardly. “You’ve got what it takes. Just don’t get distracted and you’ll make it big in this business. And when you win your first BAFTA, you can dedicate it to me.” She winked at him and Orlando was speechless. He hadn’t known Ms Evans had a sense of humour.

“Well now, let’s have another try at that scene you were struggling with. And now I expect you to get your act together. In the literal sense.”

Orlando swallowed hard and nodded again. This was his chance to prove himself. And he’d take it!

~*~

Two hours later Ms Evans called it a day and Orlando felt much better – and very relieved. They had managed to get the scene on film – an old and bitter Polidori recounting his first meeting with Byron – and he was going home feeling the rush of a good performance. He felt accomplished and proud of himself. And still, Ms Evans’ words were stuck in his mind, they had struck a chord in him. It became increasingly hard to fit Viggo into his life, simply because nothing about Viggo was normal. All their dating had to happen under the cover of night and it started to interfere with the rest of his schedule. What normal couples would fit into 24 hours, they had to fit into whatever accounted for the time between sunset and dawn. It started to wear on him. Orlando wanted to spend all his time with Viggo. But he also wanted to be at Guildhall.

t the rate he was going, something would give sooner rather than later. And he absolutely needed to prevent that from happening. He didn’t want to sacrifice Viggo for his career, but he also didn’t want to sacrifice his career for Viggo – he had worked too hard to get accepted in Guildhall in the first place.

That meant, Viggo and he had to work out a better schedule. He had to talk to the vampire about this, but didn’t look forward to the conversation. Viggo would assume that Orlando was just looking for a means to quietly slip out of their relationship, because Viggo had a tendency to always expect the worst. Orlando shook his head in frustration; Viggo’s hard-headedness was becoming tedious.

Orlando was still pondering ways how to best approach the problem when he got home. London had been hit by a heatwave and he didn’t look forward to spending the evening in his stuffy and mostly airless room. Maybe opening all windows would cause a bit of a draft, though.

It was probably the open window that caused him to notice the loud honking coming from the street below. When the car horn sounded for the first time, he didn’t think much of it and simply continued watching the telly. But when the sound came a second and then even a third time, he just had to have a look at what was going on down there. His was mostly a quiet neighbourhood, and repeated honking was definitely out of the ordinary.

When he looked out of the window he had to blink twice before the scene below was starting to make sense: Viggo’s Mercedes was parked exactly under Orlando’s window. The owner of said car was standing next to it, waving Orlando down as soon as he saw his head appear. Orlando’s heart skipped a beat, because they weren’t supposed to meet today and surprise visits always meant something good.

He grinned from ear to ear and waved his hand enthusiastically. Just when he was about to step away from the window, he heard Viggo call up to him: “And bring your driver’s license!”

Orlando’s head appeared in the window again. He threw Viggo an incredulous look, but Viggo’s grin simply became wider (and a touch mad) while he made a motion that clearly said: “Hurry up!”

Orlando got ready in record time. He grabbed his wallett and his driver’s license, looked quickly in the mirror to determine whether he was presentable (result: mostly) and then hurried down the stairs to exit his building. Viggo was still leaning against his car, looking like he was coming from Casual Friday: He was wearing jeans, a faded t-shirt that had probably been blue at some point and sports shoes. Orlando hadn’t even known that Viggo owned a pair of Nikes. He also hadn’t known that Viggo ever left the house in clothes that looked _this_ worn. It suited him, though, Orlando decided after he had given the vampire in question a quick onceover.

The small shock didn’t stop him from giving his boyfriend a hello-kiss, before holding him at arm’s length to give his attire a closer look. “What is this?” he asked. “Vampire’s Nightout? You look like you want to whisk me away to a game of footie.”

Viggo chuckled. “Missing my Brooks Brothers suits already? I do have regular clothes, you know? Jeans, for instance, were a wonderful invention.”

Orlando gave the item in question a closer look and had to agree. Suits were all well and good, but nothing beat tight jeans! “They look good on you. But then again, everything does.”

The vampire gave a small smile, and Orlando got the impression that he was storing the small compliment somewhere in his mind where he could properly enjoy it later. Good – Viggo was constantly showering him with compliments, it was time he received some of his own.

Orlando cleared his throat and waved his license in front of Viggo’s face. “Now that we’ve talked about your wardrobe, I should probably ask you what you’re doing here. But the fact that I had to bring my driver’s license is enough of a clue.”

“You know what today is?” Viggo looked at his younger lover expectantly. Orlando drew his brows together in thought. No national holiday, that was for sure. There was nothing planned at the gallery either. That could only mean Viggo was alluding to something that concerned the two of them.

“Oh my God!” he exclaimed once he had finally done the math. “It’s our six-months-anniversary! And I totally forgot.” Orlando ducked his head. How could he have forgotten? Six months was the first big milestone and there really was no excuse for messing up like this. And he really should not let Viggo do all the work of being romantic. He was very good in wooing Orlando anyway, it was time Orlando shouldered at least some of the work.

Viggo shrugged like it was no big deal. “Well, you can think of our one-year-anniversary and we’re even.”

“Deal,” Orlando agreed readily and made a mental note to put the date into his calendar _and_ into his mobile. And while he was at it, he should probably ask Sarah to remind him beforehand, because – in contrast to him – she never forgot an important date. “So, what have you planned for tonight?”

Viggo let the car keys dangle in front of Orlando’s face. “I meant it when I told you you could drive the car and I’ve decided that tonight is the night. Which means, you’ll drive us to a destination of my choosing.”

Orlando looked at the spotless car and swallowed, still undecided. Sure, it was likely that he would enjoy driving Viggo’s car, but he also knew that Viggo loved his Mercedes. There weren’t any dents on the outside and no dustbunnies on the inside and it probably had been driven through a car wash recently. “Viggo, I know you offered. But you really don’t have to. I’m far from being an experienced driver and I’d hate to crash your car.” _With us two in it,_ he added silently.

Viggo gave him a brilliant smile that suggested he had expected that objection and knew how to counter it. “I assure you that my reflexes are quick enough to keep us from crashing into anything. I promise you’ll have fun!”

Orlando looked at the car once more. Viggo dangled the car keys again like a rider tempting his horse with a delicious apple. And Orlando took the bait...

“What the hell, let’s do this!” Orlando made a grab for the keys, but Viggo was only willing to relinquish them for another kiss. This one was short, though, because now that Orlando had decided to take the plunge, he couldn’t wait to get going.

Once they were seated, Orlando noticed a picnic basket and several blankets on the backseat. He raised a questioning eyebrow, but Viggo just looked at him smugly. “You’ll see when we get there.”

“Okayyy...” Orlando said slowly, not pressing for more information, because he was turning the key in the ignition and wanted to avoid further distractions. The car came to life silently, purring like a cat that was being scratched in the right spot, and several lights started to blink on the dashboard. He felt a bit like Captain Kirk in _Star Trek_. “Engage!” he said in a dramatic voice when he started to carefully accelerate.

Viggo looked at him oddly, obviously not catching the allusion, but Orlando could not spare any braincells to further Viggo’s education in pop culture. He had to concentrate on changing gear, keeping his hands on the wheel and not crashing into anything. “Where to?”

“South. To the A20 first and then down the M20. Do you know how to get there?”

Orlando did a quick estimate in his mind. “That’s the general direction of Dover, right?”

“Exactly.”

For the first ten minutes Orlando felt like something horrible might happen any moment. His hands started to sweat and his whole body was rigid with concentration. However, once they were leaving the dense London traffic, he started to relax. He wasn’t gripping the steering wheel quite so tightly anymore and slowly got a feeling for the car. On the M20, he dared to accelerate and felt the corners of his mouth turn upwards. Viggo had been right – this was actually fun!

“So, having fun?” The vampire’s question repeated what Orlando had been thinking in just that moment.

“Oh yes!” Orlando agreed enthusiastically. “This doesn’t compare at all to our Vauxhall. You don’t even feel how fast you are. It’s awesome! The only thing missing is this car being a convertible.”

Viggo nodded, pretending to give Orlando’s objection serious thought. “We’ll definitely take the Porsche next time.”

And just like that, Orlando’s hands started to sweat again. The Mercedes was a luxurious car, no doubt, but the Spyder was a whole other league. “Let’s not jump ahead,” he tried to placate Viggo. “I’m still trying to get used to this.”

“From where I’m sitting, you’re doing a good job of it. Oh, and take the next exit.”

“So are we there yet?”

“Almost,” Viggo replied fondly and gave further instructions until the car was parked.

Orlando turned off the ignition and listened to the engine cooling down. “That was fun in and of itself, but I suppose now that picnic basket comes into play?”

“Smartass,” Viggo replied with a grin. “I hope you worked up an appetite!” He got the blankets out of the car and threw them at Orlando. “You carry those, I take the food.”

It was only a short walk until they reached a beautiful sandy beach. It was virtually deserted at this time of night and Orlando rejoiced that they would have those surroundings all to themselves. The night was clear and they almost had a full moon, so he had no problem seeing the beach and the sea. Here, by the seaside, a slight breeze was making the heat more bearable and the moon’s silver light was reflected in the waves nipping at the shore.

They were both silently enjoying the view for a few minutes until Viggo interrupted the silence. “Welcome to Camber Sands. I know it’s generally considered romantic to watch the sunset at a beach, but for obvious reasons we had to skip that part.”

“That’s quite all right. The view is spectacular, nonetheless. And being here late means we don’t have to share the beach with anyone else.”

“Want to sit down somewhere? That’s why you’re carrying blankets, after all.”

“Absolutely!” Orlando determinedly headed for a spot nearer to the water while Viggo kicked off his shoes first to dig his toes into the sand. It was still warm from the day’s heat.

While Viggo was revelling in his second-hand experience of the warm summer day, Orlando spread the blankets and waved the vampire over to relinquish the food. Viggo headed over to his lover and opened the picnic basket. Out of its depths appeared bottles and boxes that could probably feed a party of four. To finish off, he put some cutlery in Orlando’s hands, who was trying to decide what do with all the food.

“Who else did you invite?” he asked, opening one box after the other to see what it contained.

“Just you, of course. But I didn’t know what you felt like. So I brought a bit of everything. I hope you haven’t eaten yet.”

Luckily he hadn’t, because it would have been a shame if all of this went to waste. There was bread and cheese, smoked salmon, one box with salad and one with lasagne, cake, fresh fruit, some bottles of water and Viggo’s ever present champagne. Orlando waved his fork like a sword and then digged into the food with gusto, trying a bit of everything.

He knew that Viggo loved to watch him eat and tended to use his talent to share Orlando’s enjoyment of the food. Therefore, he took care to savour every taste and enjoy every flavour. He bit into the crusty bread, thinking how fresh and savoury it was. He let the tangy flavour of the cheese melt on his tongue and relished in the sweetness of the cake. To wash everything down, he poured himself a glass of champagne and let it sparkle on his tongue pleasantly before swallowing.

Viggo’s eyes were glued to his mouth and Orlando knew the vampire was along for the ride. He couldn’t quite imagine what it felt like to not having eaten anything substantial in 200 years, but he was glad that he could provide that little pleasure at least second hand.

“What did you like best?” he asked, feeling pleasantly full.

Viggo cocked his head, thinking carefully about his answer. “The cake. Chocolate must be a wonderful treat.”

“Sweet tooth, huh?”

“You could say that, yeah.” And sure enough, Viggo’s eyes went to Orlando’s throat.

“So my blood is sweet?” Orlando asked, ignoring the innuendo for now, because he had never thought about what blood tasted like to a vampire and was curious.

Again, Viggo was thinking carefully about his answer. Or maybe he was simply searching for the right words to describe the experience. “It’s hard to describe,” he said finally. “I vaguely remember what blood tasted like when I was still mortal. It still tastes like that, underneath it all, but the flavour is richer now. It varies slightly from person to person and yours does seem particularly sweet to me, maybe only because of my emotional investment. We do get used to the blood we taste more often – the more I drink from you the more I crave your particular taste. It’s a bit like a drug addiction, I guess.”

“I hope without the withdrawal syndrome.”

Viggo cocked his head. “Well, I do need blood to survive. If I go too long without it, things get unpleasant.”

“Unpleasant how?” Now Orlando was intrigued.

“It starts with a gnawing hunger, that empty feeling in your stomach. Then cramps, then a slight tremor, cold sweats, blackouts. At that stage, instinct takes over and things can very easily get lethal for any human in the vicinity. Though, now that we have _Type 0_ , there’s really no reason for that to happen.”

“How is that artifical blood anyway? I’ve never seen you drink it.”

Viggo drew a face. “Bland. Like stale water. It quietens the hunger, but there’s no joy in it. Real blood – your blood – right from the vein is like the freshest, clearest water after you’ve been starved for something to drink. _0_ is just a pale shadow of that.”

Viggo’s words reminded Orlando that he was quite desperate for something to drink as well. He fished a bottle of water from the basket and drank from it eagerly.

“Just what I needed,” Orlando said thankfully, droplets of water still clinging to his upper lip. He was about to catch the fluid with his tongue when Viggo beat him to it. The vampire’s hand shot out and he followed the curve of Orlando’s mouth with his thumb. Orlando enjoyed the intimate gesture and opened his mouth to invite further exploration. Viggo complied instantly and his thumb dipped into the welcoming heat of Orlando’s mouth. Orlando sucked the digit gently, his eyes clearly communicating what else he’d like to suck. Viggo was watching him closely, following each swallow and each bob of Orlando’s adam’s apple with rapt attention. When the vampire couldn’t take any more teasing, his other hand made a grab for Orlando’s shoulders to draw him nearer. He exchanged his thumb for his mouth, plundering his lover’s mouth with abandon. Orlando surrendered at once, moaning into the kiss and molding his body to Viggo’s until they both lost their balance and tumbled backwards. Viggo didn’t miss a beat and never lost his connection to Orlando.

They went on like this for what felt like hours to Orlando, though it probably was only mere minutes. Viggo kissed him and Orlando kissed back, each giving as much as they got. Orlando had never enjoyed kissing as much as he did with Viggo. He was not quite sure of the reason, but perhaps the vampire had simply taught him the patience to take pleasure from each caress for its own sake and not only to see it as a step on the way to orgasm.

They were lying entangled in each other’s limbs until it wasn’t quite clear where one body began and the other ended. The moon smiled down on them and small waves lapping against the shore provided the soundtrack for their lovemaking. By some silent accord they didn’t take things further than that deep kiss, bathing in the simple pleasure it provided and wishing to prolong it for as long as possible. At some point, Orlando’s hand sneaked under Viggo’s shirt to get in contact with the vampire’s skin. And a moment later Viggo’s thumb, still damp from Orlando’s saliva, came to rest on the pulse point on Orlando’s throat.

When the kiss ended, it only meant that their tongues took a break from their engaging duel. Both men stayed close, though, their mouths only an inch apart. Viggo’s face was near enough that Orlando, despite the low light, could see tiny blue veins beneath Viggo’s almost translucent skin. The vampire’s eyes were huge and Orlando felt tempted to count the dots of grey and silver in the blue irises. And he was so madly in love at that moment, the he truly considered doing just that.

“I want you,” Viggo whispered as if the words were a secret not even the gulls overhead should hear. He was not only refering to a present need, but was stating a general fact. This longing could only be sated momentarily by a kiss or by sex. It would not fade, though, but remain a steady presence in his mind, much like gravity would always pull the moon towards the earth.

The vampire blinked and suddenly the silver in his eyes seemed to have doubled, giving him a supernatural, almost alien look. Orlando was mesmerized by that change of colour each and every time and revelled in the fact that he was causing this reaction. He moved enough to be able to kiss Viggo’s eyelids and again the silver intesified. The vampire’s eyes sparkled much like the sea did under the moon’s cool light.

“Magical,” Orlando commented in a low voice, letting Viggo decide whether he meant his lover or this very moment. “I have no idea how I could not have realized what you were when we met in _Fangtastic_. It’s so obvious.”

Orlando knew that stating the nature of Viggo’s existence always entailed the risk of putting the vampire in a melancholic mood, but he sincerely hoped he had finally convinced Viggo that for him the vampirism was part of the attraction.

“Well, you were quite the rookie back then,” Viggo pointed out with a smile and Orlando snorted, despite himself. “Whereas now, you’re turning into an expert.”

“Yeah, I’d like that – _Orlando Bloom, Viggo-Expert_.”

Now it was Viggo’s turn to chuckle. “I’ll get you some business cards.”

“So you think there’s money in being a Viggo-Expert?” Orlando asked playfully.

Viggo indicated a shrug. “I’m not sure about money. But there’s certainly a future in pursuing that career.”

“Well, it’s a narrow field, but I’m sure it’ll be rewarding,” Orlando said with an overly serious mien.

“What kinds of rewards were you thinking of?” Viggo asked with a raised eyebrow.

Orlando smiled nonchalantly. “Oh, the possibilities are endless.” He thought about what he’d like to do to Viggo and what he’d love to see Viggo do to him. And sure enough, Viggo picked up Orlando’s thoughts as if he had spoken them aloud.

“Well, what are you waiting for?” the vampire prompted.

Orlando didn’t need to be told twice. It wasn’t an everyday occurence that he had a vampire at his mercy (though, it became increasingly more frequent – being in a relationship with said vampire probably helped). With a small push he urged Viggo onto his back and then moved lower until his eyes were even with Viggo’s crotch. He looked up and caught Viggo’s gaze, licking his lips in anticipation. Viggo’s response was an impatient growl that made Orlando snicker. His eyes sparkled with good humour and he winked at the vampire.

“Impatient,” he chided while carefully unzipping Viggo’s jeans and freeing his straining cock. No underwear. “Interesting,” Orlando commented. Most unusual, too. He couldn’t remember Viggo going commando before. “Someone was apparently hoping to get some tonight.”

Viggo’s growl became deeper and more threatening. “Less talk,” he forced out, but Orlando didn’t feel like being ordered around. Viggo could be a terrible tease. It was time he learned two could play that game.

Orlando could see that nothing but his close appraisal had an instantaneous effect on Viggo’s cock and he wondered momentarily whether he could make the vampire come by doing nothing more than staring at his erection. He licked his lips again, anticipating the feel of Viggo’s flesh in his mouth, his arousal bumping demandingly against the back of his throat. Orlando started his mininstrations slowly, almost shyly by licking along the length of Viggo’s cock and then swirling his tongue playfully around the tip. Viggo’s response was a satisfied moan that urged Orlando to up the tempo. Viggo was a wonderfully receptive partner who had a whole repertoire of little sounds and noises that let Orlando know how much he enjoyed the proceedings. And Orlando loved hearing – and causing – those sounds.

Right now, Orlando could hear a small hitch in Viggo’s breathing that told him his exploring tongue was on the right track. Orlando repeated his motions until the hitch in Viggo’s breathing became a moan that ended in a low rumble. He looked up and marvelled at the sight before him: Viggo’s eyes were closed in bliss, but his lips were slightly parted. He threw his head back in sheer ecstacy and bared his neck in a move of total surrender. His hands digged into the sand, searching for purchase, but there was none to be found. Orlando’s left hand, which had been caressing Viggo’s hip, reached up to grab the vampire’s hand and offer him something to hold onto.

Then he concentrated on Viggo’s cock again, licking and sucking, taking it deep and letting it go again. He heard Viggo’s breathing pick up until it became laboured while the vampire’s body became restless under Orlando’s hands. His right hand caressed Viggo’s balls, while his left hand felt like it was being crushed by the vampire’s strength. Orlando relaxed, breathed through his nose and then swallowed, letting Viggo’s cock fill him. The vampire’s reaction was immediate and the grip of his hand bruising. With a cry of fulfillment he came and Orlando rode out the bliss of his orgasm with him.

Once Viggo’s breathing resembled something like normal again, Orlando let go of the vampire’s softening cock and snaked up to steal a kiss as a reward. Viggo’s eyes were on him, silver and unfathomable, and he tasted Orlando’s mouth eagerly.

Sex never seemed to tire Viggo. On the contrary, it tended to make him more energetic. It was a bit weird that post-coital bliss made Viggo so damn sprightly when Orlando usually simply fell asleep, but he had gotten used to it and accepted it as one of these vampire-things that made Viggo’s nature so fascinating to him.

Perhaps that was the reason why they didn’t snuggle up to each other to doze off for a few minutes. Instead, they stripped naked and jumped into the sea to cool off their overheated bodies. The waves were playful little things that didn’t lend themselves to rushing into them, but they made up for that by splashing wildly around and dunking each other like two twelve-year olds. Orlando was yet young enough to not having totally grown out of silly games, but that Viggo was also keeping up with something akin to glee was a marvel to Orlando, who kept their game going for as long as possible simply to hear Viggo laugh so unguardedly.

When Orlando’s skin started to wrinkle, Viggo called an end to things and they headed for their blankets, shaking water off their bodies like wet dogs. Bundled up in a towel, Orlando plopped down onto the blanket and tried to catch his breath. Once his heart wasn’t hammering anymore, he made a new assault on Viggo’s picnic basket. Water always made him hungry and he finished off the rest of the lasagne.

“Enjoying yourself?” Viggo asked while Orlando munched happily.

“Very much. What surprises me more is that you don’t have a problem with being silly and dunking me until I’m screaming bloody vengeance.”

Viggo cocked his head curiously and said seriously, “Maybe it’s the company I’m in that invites such undignified conduct.”

Orlando spluttered with laughter. “You say that like it’s a bad thing!”

“No, not at all.” Viggo shook his head. “I like to tell myself that you bring out the best in me.”

Orlando smiled widely. “You know how to woo a guy. You have such a way with words!”

“Only with words?”

“With other things, too,” Orlando assured readily. With an intimation like that things could go into the territory of naked and sweaty very quickly, but Orlando wanted to let Viggo know what he had been thinking about today. If he didn’t touch on the topic now, he wouldn’t at all tonight. “But before we test your way with things, we have to talk.”

As Orlando had expected, Viggo seemed to assume the worst. He stiffened and then became still. “Mhm,” was all he said.

“Don’t be so pessimistic,” Orlando chided. “I just want to talk with you, hear your opinion on a problem I’m having.”

Viggo relaxed, but only slightly. “Okay,” he agreed, making the word sound almost like a question.

“Well,” Orlando started and then stopped again, trying to decide how to best approach the subject. He really should have planned this better. “You know I love spending time with you. I’d follow you around like a puppy day and night if you’d let me. But you’re ... nocturnal, for lack of a better word. And I am not. And I fear it’s getting complicated.”

Viggo listened intently to what Orlando had to say and frowned at the word _complicated_. “What brought this on?”

Orlando sighed. “I messed up at Guildhall today. I knew I could do the scene, but the ungodly hours I’m keeping are starting to show. I was unconcentrated and distracted. I’ve worked so hard to get into that programme and my Mom is putting her last penny into my tuition. This is my dream and I don’t want to cock it up. My professor subjected me to a serious monologue about professionalism and dedication, because she thinks I’m lacking both at the moment.”

Viggo swallowed hard and interjected. “So I’m in the way.”

Orlando rolled his eyes and couldn’t quite keep the frustration out of his voice. “Did I not just say you shouldn’t be so pessimistic? You could never be in the way! I want you around. And I want to be around you.” He sighed heavily, knowing that this was the heart of the matter. “But I want Guildhall as well. I need to find a way to keep seeing you while still having enough time for my education.”

He could see that Viggo understood that he was not the problem. “So what do you propose?”

Orlando shrugged, not really having thought that far ahead. “I guess we will need a better schedule. More rules.” At that he drew a face that suggested he didn’t like regulating their relationship, but it was evident that he didn’t have another choice.

There was silence for a moment, but eventually Viggo let out a long breath. “We can do that,” he said simply.

“That’s all I wanted to hear. I don’t know yet how we should go about it, but I’m sure that if we sit down and make a plan we can come up with something that will give me time with you _and_ with Guildhall.”

Orlando’s confidence was addicting, because Viggo allowed himself a supportive smile. “We’ll do that.”

“And the semester will end at some point. We’ll have more time for each other then.”

Viggo nodded and looked relieved to have survived their talk.

“Now that we’ve settled this tiny issue, we could go back to the scheduled programme and you could show me what other things you’re good with,” Orlando suggested.

Orlando didn’t even wait for Viggo to consent. If he was honest with himself, he probably liked serious talks at least as little as Viggo did and was therefore eager to turn to more satisfactory pastimes. He kissed Viggo soundly on the mouth and licked the last residue of salt water off his lips. Viggo responded to the caress, but not as eagerly as Orlando had hoped. It seemed the vampire couldn’t switch gear as swiftly as Orlando wanted him to. Orlando broke the kiss and glanced down. After their bath, neither of them had bothered with clothes, which was why Orlando had a clear view of Viggo’s arousal. Or rather, the lack theirof. He made a small, frustrated sound.

“You worry too much,” Orlando chided and then bemoaned his own stupidity for bringing up the subject despite knowing exactly what Viggo’s reaction would be.

Viggo looked contrite. “Sorry, bad habit. I tend to assume the worst. When the worst happens, I can say I’ve known it all along. When it doesn’t happen, I can be happy that things turned out better than I had anticipated. It’s a win-win situation.”

Orlando drew a face. “And until that win-win situation of yours actually happens, you feel bad and worry. Doesn’t sounds too appealing.”

Viggo shrugged and refrained from objecting to Orlando’s assessment. It was true, after all. Orlando, on the other hand, seemed frustrated by Viggo’s pessimissm. “So, what do I have to do to convince you once and for all that I’m here to stay?”

“You’re convincing me, time and again.”

The answer didn’t do anything for Orlando’s self worth. “Can’t I speed up the process? How many times do you need to hear from me that I want you in my life more than I’ve ever wanted anything?”

“One more time, at least,” Viggo answered playfully, but Orlando could tell that he was only half-joking.

“Okay, I hope you believe me when I say: Viggo Mortensen, you’re the one. You should really know that by now, but I love you. Very much. And I’d like to stick around, because I’m happier when I’m with you. I feel like a better person and I hope it’s the same for you. That you’re happier when you’re with me, I mean.” Orlando let out a breath. “I’m not good with words. But I hope you get the general idea.”

He was frustrated that he couldn’t put into proper words what he was feeling for Viggo. All those little things, those tiny details that in sum made up the enormity of his feelings for the vampire. He couldn’t name them, felt unable to even put a finger on them because they were so fleeting. Orlando loved Viggo’s cool skin beneath his hands, the slow and steady heartbeat that lulled him to sleep after their ferocious lovemaking, his small smiles that were nothing more than a miniscule lift of one corner of his mouth. He loved the way Viggo’s fingertips felt on his wrist, loved how Viggo whispered sweet nothings into his ear that were almost too low to understand.

There were too many things to list and he was no poet. With his mediocre skill, he would never find a way to tell Viggo all these things that didn’t sound kitschy and clichéd. That meant, _I love you_ would have to do and he sincerely hoped that – if not his words – his actions were testament to the fact that Viggo was the best thing that had ever happened to him. He fell silent when he felt a presence in his mind. Viggo’s ability to read his thoughts had never been this palpable before, and Orlando tried to let go of his frustration in favour of allowing the vampire to take what he needed.

Viggo looked at him intently, while at the same time he appeared to be looking through him. Signs of concentration and wonder were etched deeply onto his face until Orlando felt the presence in his mind retreat.

“Your mind is beautiful,” Viggo said quietly.

That was a compliment Orlando had never heard before and he was at a loss how to react to it. “Thank you, I guess,” he said, lacking any better ideas, and Viggo chuckled almost silently, shaking his head. He was amused.

“I’m so glad to have met you. I fear I’d be a bitter old vampire without you.”

“And we can’t have that,” Orlando stated. He felt confident that another amorous advance would be received more favourably now and decided to test his theory at once by kissing his not-at-all-bitter vampire. And sure enough, this time Viggo responded eagerly. Orlando tried to put all the thoughts into his kiss that he couldn’t put into words and felt almost instantly how the caress became charged with meaning and love. Viggo, it seemed, let himself be simply swept away by Orlando’s feelings, which only urged the younger man on to put even more of himself into the kiss.

They soon gave up their sitting position. Orlando gave Viggo’s chest a gentle push to let him know that he wanted him flat on his back. Viggo reacted with an expectant smirk, lying down and spreading his arms wide in a wordless gesture of invitation. The sight was impossible to resist and Orlando felt desire for this man simmer in his body. With Viggo so on display, he could taste every inch of skin, let his fingertips follow each shimmering vein. _It must be love,_ he thought, _when you feel the urge to kiss your lover’s toes. Or when you think that maybe a knuckle is hiding an erogenous zone._

Viggo let Orlando have his way with him, again clueing his lover in by providing helpful little noises. There were caresses he seemed to overly enjoy as evidenced by the desperate pants coming from him. Others though, caused him to either squirm (the inside of his knees, as Orlando noted in amusement) or outright laugh (bellybutton, which was a shame really, as Orlando loved to dip his tongue into the small dimple). Once Orlando had the impression he had found all of his partner’s ticklish spots, he decided to concentrate on the pleasurable ones instead: Viggo’s wrists for instance or his earlobes or his nipples. Oh, and his cock, naturally! Viggo nearly came undone when Orlando finally wrapped a firm hand around his length and urged Orlando on with his eyes to get on with it already. The silent command caused Orlando to make a grab for the lube he had found buried in the depths of Viggo’s picnic basket.

Deliberately slowly, he slicked his fingers to then probe his entrance with one digit. He moaned wantonly when he breached himself and Viggo seemed mesmerized by the sight of Orlando screwing his own finger. Orlando stretched himself slowly, adding another finger when he felt ready for more. But all the while he was imagining it was Viggo filling him, because his own fingers were by no means a substitute for Viggo making love to him. Once he felt ready, after an agoziningly long time, he slicked Viggo’s cock with lube and then all but impaled himself on the vampire’s impressive length. Viggo’s hands clasped Orlando’s hips to steady him and Orlando could see the effort it cost Viggo not to thrust upwards. Instead, he held still and waited for Orlando to make the first move. For a moment, the younger man revelled in the intimacy of their joining, wishing for a way to always feel this connected, this close to one another. But then he could not take the stillness anymore. He simply had to move, because as exhilarating as this moment was, he knew it could only get better from here on out.

He moved upwards and then drove down again, faintly registering Viggo’s satisified moan. It was accompanied by the vampire’s grip on his hips tightening, leaving an imprint on Orlando’s skin. They found a rhythm easily, having known each other long enough by now to have learned what gave them the most pleasure. Orlando rode Viggo’s cock with abandon, feeling that with each thrust Viggo reached deeper into Orlando’s body – and his soul. In his mind’s eye, he saw himself as the string on a violin – or maybe rather a cello – and Viggo was the one to tease music out of it. He knew Viggo was tireless and could probably keep going until the sun came up. But Orlando was desperate to come, was desperate for his lust to become a crescendo that rang wildly in this ears until nothing else remained but that untamed music. Viggo seemed to guess Orlando’s need and picked up the pace. Orlando suddenly realized that their unusual surroundings seemed to add to his experience. With the wind in his hair, dried salt on his skin and the sounds of the sea all around him he felt thrown back into a human’s most basic needs. He felt small in the presence of such vast beauty while at the same time he supposed he was right where destiny wanted him.

He came with a cry that didn’t sound like his own voice and felt suspended in time and space for a split second until Viggo took the initiative and changed their positions around until he could easily reach Orlando’s wrist. Orlando had gotten used to the momentary pain that accompanied the bite, but he probably would never get used to Viggo’s power coursing through his veins, making him see stars. He felt envelopped in Viggo’s love, felt the titillation of little touches, felt the butterfly wings of kisses all over his skin. He came again, or maybe he didn’t but Viggo was able to draw out his orgasm until all his strength was spent. Orlando didn’t know, nor did he care. He felt unstoppable, immortal, invincible for as long as he had Viggo by his side. And he sincerely hoped the feeling would never stop.

~*~

This time, Orlando didn’t pass out, Viggo assured him of that later. Instead, he must have simply fallen asleep, for when he came to again, he was in Viggo’s car and the vampire was behind the wheel, apparently driving them back to London.

“Don’t tell me you carried me back to the car,” Orlando protested, yawning.

“I could, but then I would be lying.”

 _Damn, he could be such a girl sometimes,_ Orlando bemoaned silently.

“The sea air causes tiredness. Don’t worry about it.”

Orlando rather assumed it had been the mindblowing sex that was causing his tiredness, but he kept that thought to himself. “It’s nice of you to try and save my manly dignity, but it’s not really working.”

Viggo shrugged and concentrated on the road again. Orlando noticed distractedly that he was dressed. So Viggo had not only carried him, he had also dressed him. Oh, Lord.

“Don’t worry about it,” Viggo said again. “It’s no big deal. Go back to sleep and I promise to wake you when we’re home so that you can climb the stairs to your flat all by yourself.”

Orlando glared at Viggo, but the vampire seemed to be absolutely serious. And he was right: Orlando was tired. So he followed Viggo’s advice and closed his eyes. It didn’t take long for the monotonous sound of the car to lull him back to sleep. He could not know that a pleased smile played around his lips even in slumber. But Viggo noticed, because nothing escapes the keen gaze of a vampire in love, and he matched it with a smile of his own.

_\- The End_

_(December 2011)_


End file.
